Momentos para nosotros
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: One-shorts. Parejas diferentes en cada historia. Episodio uno: Después del incidente en la fiesta de bienvenida de Itou, Takuto comenzó a preguntarse cuan evidente era su amor por su mejor amigo.
1. Sólo quiero saber la verdad

Momentos para nosotros

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Higuri Yuu y no tengo intención de obtener nada a cambio por esta historia además de sus reviews.

N/a: Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esto, en verdad espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Gakuen Heaven, pero me ha dado mucha ilusión escribirlo. Será una serie de historias cortas sin relación, donde las parejas pueden cambiar. A lo mejor aparecen varias parejas diferentes con Keita, por ejemplo, pero la mayoría serán las parejas que más o menos quedan marcadas en la serie.

Me encanta en especial Takuto, así que comienzo por él.

Disfruten de la lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takuto Iwai & Koji Shinomiya

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del incidente en la fiesta de bienvenida de Itou, Takuto comenzó a preguntarse cuan evidente era su amor por su mejor amigo. Si bien siempre había sentido algo por él, nunca pensó que fuese algo que los demás llegaran a notar. Pero cuando estaban buscando a sospechosos y acusaron a alguien a quien le gustara mucho el chico de cabellos oscuros, al primero que culparon fue a él.

Tal vez hasta fuese evidente para el mismo Koji y prefiriera ignorarlo y dejarlo todo como estaba, siendo buenos amigos. Koji Shinomiya era un chico serio, especial a su manera y talentoso, y él en un principio había sentido muchos celos de él. Shinomiya era casi tan serio como podía serlo él mismo, pero aún así no se perdía en su interior como sucedía con él. Koji mantenía su relación con la realidad.

Pero desde que se volvieron amigos, Koji no solo había mantenido eso, sino también había sido su propio soporte y conexión con el mundo real. Y después de haberlo celado, llegaron los sentimientos más intensos. Se sonrojaba cuando estaban a solas por cualquier acercamiento y se emocionaba cuando él hacía algo especial, pero nunca pensó que él hubiera notado sus sentimientos.

Se refugió de nuevo en su cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Quería desaparecer.

Sólo unos días atrás Itou Keita le había devuelto las ganas de dibujar, haciendo que naciera en él el deseo de pintar algo en específico, la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico cuando estaba cerca de Endo-kun. No solo por lo hermosa que era, sino para poder soñar que algún día él mismo podría sonreír de esa manera al lado de Shinomiya.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió que algo se movía por su habitación. Alarmado, trató de recordar si había cerrado las ventanas y la puerta, pero por mucho que quisiera convencerse de que a lo mejor era su vecino que había entrado porque dejó la ventana abierta, eso no podía ser cierto. Al llegar a su habitación había cerrado la puerta con seguro y después se había echado a la cama a pensar.

Se arrinconó a si mismo en la esquina de la cama, alejándose del peligro y poniendo como escudo a su espalda las dos paredes. Pronto comenzó a distinguir una figura a contraluz. Los rayos que entraban por la ventana no eran suficientes para distinguir su rostro al completo, pero él conocía esos rasgos de memoria. Soltó un suspiro y dejó su preocupación de lado. Agarró la almohada a la que había estado abrazado y se la lanzó en la cara.

¿Desde cuando eres violento Takuto? –

Desde que casi haces que me de un infarto – Resopló y le dio la espalda. Él no solía actuar de aquella manera, siempre era más tranquilo y no decía muchas palabras, pero esta vez, estando a oscuras y ciertamente enojado consigo mismo no midió lo que su boca soltó.

Escuchó un suspiro cansino y de pronto el peso que soportaba su cama ya no era solo el suyo. El colchón se hundió bajo las formas de su compañero que al parecer únicamente se había sentado a su lado. Si eso lo había sorprendido de por sí, casi da un salto cuando sintió que las manos grandes y gentiles le acariciaban el cabello.

Tenía que venir antes de que se me atrofiara el cerebro – Se rió ante sus propias palabras y él le siguió aunque no entendía de qué hablaba.

Demasiado tarde –

Baka – pero siguió acariciando su cabello, dejando que sus dedos poco a poco comenzaran a acariciar también la piel de su mejilla.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Takuto por su toque y se revolvió hasta quedar en posición fetal. Aquella reacción hizo más espacio en la cama y le dio la oportunidad a Koji de recostarse amoldándose a las formas de su amigo.

Tenía que venir y asegurarme de que es verdad lo que todos creen - la voz en su oído, con el aliento golpeando la sensible piel de la zona envió sensaciones exquisitas a todo el cuerpo del de cabellos rubios-castaños. Si hubiera sido Ou-sama quien lo abrazaba hubiera sonreído con suficiencia sabiendo la respuesta a sus dudas sin necesidad de una respuesta, pero no era él, era Koji. – Dime la verdad, por favor – Aquello sonó como un ruego, y en verdad es que Shinomiya si se lo estaba rogando. Tenía suficiente tiempo rompiéndose la cabeza con lo mismo como para querer seguir dándole largas. - ¿En realidad sientes algo por mí? –

Cla… Claro – Tartamudeo por los nervios, esperando que esa fuera una respuesta suficiente para Koji, pero sabía que no lo sería y que solo estaba retrazando lo inevitable.

Pero quiero saber si sientes algo por mí además de la amistad… ¿me amas Takuto? –

Pasaron cinco segundos y no había una respuesta que llegara a los oídos de Shinomiya. Apretó los brazos en torno a la figura delgada de Iwai y recargó la frente en su nuca.

Yo… - vaciló en si decirlo o no – estaba tan feliz cuando todos coincidieron en que tu sentías algo por mí que me olvidé de lo que había provocado todo. Pero terminó siendo el gato… - Suspiró y se preparó para volver a hablar - Y hubiera preferido que hubieras sido tú. Yo no quería besar indirectamente al gato –

Sus palabras tardaron en taladrar en la mente del pintor, pero cuando lo hicieron sintió como si una gran marea de calidez lo hubiera inundado. Koji se le estaba declarando, muy a su forma, pero se estaba declarando y él, como siempre, no sabía que decir.

Y tal vez tu no sientas esto Takuto, pero necesito saber si tengo esperanza… di algo por favor –

E iba a soltar un sollozo, pero todo se volvió demasiado sorprendente para él cuando el cuerpo al cual se amoldaba se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mejor. Esta vez, la cabeza de Takuto estaba al nivel de su pecho, mientras él trataba de esconder su mirada de los ojos violáceos.

Te amo Koji – Murmuró apenas audiblemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuese escuchado.

Esta vez fue Shinomiya quien no podía decir nada, así que atinó a abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sentía que Takuto temblaba, a la espera de sus palabras, pero no lograba salir de su impresión.

Gracias – dijo al fin, mirando tiernamente la cabeza que se hundía en su pecho y el cuerpo que se acurrucaba junto al suyo.

Pasaron en esa posición unos minutos hasta que una idea vino a la cabeza de Takuto.

No esta bien que un alumno entre a las habitaciones de otro cuando ya de dio el toque de queda – miró a los ojos a Koji - ¿debería acusarte con el Jefe de dormitorios? –

Tal vez – hizo como si tuviera miedo – debe ser terrible ese chico – Takuto rió un poco.

Sí, todo el mundo le teme cuando se enoja –

¿tú le temes? –

Jamás – le sonrió dulcemente – lo amo demasiado como para sentir otra cosa por él –

Entonces supongo que si el Jefe de dormitorios le pidiera que fuera su novio usted no se opondría, ¿verdad? –

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Iwai y sus ojos brillaron para el arquero de una manera que nunca había visto y deseó que nunca lo dejara de mirar de aquella forma.

Eres tan hermoso –

Se acercó de a poco, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos hasta el último momento, cuando Takuto ya había cerrado los suyos bajo la expectación. Sonrió y delineó sus labios con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca y saborear todo lo que sabía Takuto había atesorado desde siempre. Un gemido que abandonó los húmedos labios de Iwai le dio la oportunidad de ello.

Primero los labios encajaron unos contra otros y comenzaron a bailar con torpeza a un compás que apenas sabían llevar, pero poco a poco fue volviéndose familiar y ellos más confiados a la hora de realizar su interpretación. Takuto llevó las manos al cabello de Shinomiya y Koji dejó que sus manos enmarcaran los costados del cuerpo de Takuto hasta que se instalaron en su cintura para acercarlo aún más.

Llevado por la pasión del momento el de cabello castaño agarró las solapas del traje de su compañero y jaló de él hasta que tuvo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sentir que ese cuerpo que sabía estaba tonificado y esculpido por el ejercicio lo dominaba lograba que sus más grandes fantasías salieran a flote. Sintió que una sonrisa se formó en los labios que estaban pegados a los suyos y como estos intentaban separarse para hablar, pero logró jalar nuevamente de él para evitarlo y esta vez con el encuentro de sus labios, también vino el encuentro de sus lenguas.

Ambos sabían que un humano no tenía alas, por lo tanto no podían volar, pero esa sensación, la que les llenaba al estar así, uno contra el otro y expresando todos sus sentimientos con solo unir sus labios, besándose por primera vez hacía que creyeran que todo era posible, hasta volar sin alas.

Fin.


	2. Dejen jugar a las mascotas

Momentos para nosotros.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos y no espero retribuciones por este fic.

N/a: Como les dije la ocasión anterior, estos fics son de distintas parejas, este fic en especial es de una pareja que me encanta, y hubiera querido titularla por separado "dejen jugar a las mascotas", pero como es parte de este fic, simplemente les digo que se preparen para un estallido de pasión y de malas palabras.

Sin más que decirles, les deseo una buena lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hideaki Nakajima & Shichijo Omi

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru y Tetsuya habían comenzado a salir para sorpresa de la gran mayoría en el campus. El chisme del momento era todo aquello que tuviera relación con la relación del rey y la reina del Bell Liberty School, y con lo escandaloso que llegaba a ser Niwa, esos chismes no eran pocos.

Hideaki se sentía feliz por su amigo, después de todo había notado desde el principio todos los impulsos sexuales que Tetsuya había estado reteniendo con respecto al chico de largos cabellos y ojos verdes. Y lo entendía, pues hasta él llegó a sentirse en su momento atraído por la feminidad y belleza del jefe de la tesorería. Aunque lo que verdaderamente sorprendía a Nakajima era que el perro faldero del chico no hubiese ladrado como loco para impedir que Niwa se acercase a su amo.

Con un portátil bajo el brazo se dispuso a ir a buscar un lugar más seguro en el cual trabajar. Cuando había llegado a la puerta del consejo de estudiantes puedo escuchar claramente los quejidos que salían de la boca de Kaoru, o por lo menos eso intuía, pues no veía a Niwa como el uke de la relación. Y resignado a que no podría entrar en un buen rato a aquella habitación sin pensar en el lugar donde seguramente su amigo y su novio estarían haciéndolo regresó a su habitación por su laptop y fue al único lugar donde se podría refugiar del ruido y podría trabajar con una módica tranquilidad.

Dudó por un momento en entrar, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de pensar que esa era su única salida, además de que la placa al lado de la puerta hizo que se amedrentara un poco. Grabada se leía la palabra "tesorería".

Renegó de su decisión y trató de buscar en su mente un lugar más factible. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la biblioteca, pero conocía mejor que nadie a los alumnos del campus y el campus en sí. Sabía que en ese lugar no había suficiente seguridad y tampoco suficiente silencio por mucho que fuese una biblioteca. La siguiente opción fue la sala común de los dormitorios, pero también sabía que para esa hora ya muchos habrían acabado con sus clases y ese lugar sería un ir y venir de adolescentes ruidosos.

Frustrado y resignado a las burlas que seguramente recibiría del maldito chucho ese se atrevió al fin a tocar la puerta.

Adelante –

Abrió y lo primero que encontró fue el ojo crítico y burlón de Omi Shichijo. Le alzó una ceja y tragándose el orgullo un poco habló.

El rey y la reina estar resolviendo "asuntos reales" en el consejo – le invitó a ver el portátil bajo su brazo, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para que entendiera.

Y te diste cuenta de que querías que resolviéramos juntos "asuntos de mascotas reales" – soltó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo pero sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa retorcida que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Como si yo fuera a relacionarme así con un chucho idiota como tú – Contraatacó y tomó asiento frente a una mesa de comedor, conectó el portátil a la red y comenzó a teclear.

Omi no volvió a decir nada por mucho tiempo, dándole tiempo a Nakajima de pensar demasiado. Si bien había odiado que el chico le restregada en cara la relación de sus amigos, sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recostar el cuerpo de Omi sobre el escritorio de Kaoru y follarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas, aunque tampoco le hubiera importado que fuera Omi quien lo jodiera sin parar. Se había fijado en él desde el momento en que lo vio llegar al campus, sus ojos plata hacían un perfecto juego con sus cabellos y ese lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo hacían aún más impactante su mirada. Se había fijado en él aún antes de que entraran a la tesorería y al consejo de estudiantes respectivamente, pero todo lo que ideó para acercarse a él en los primeros días de clases se vino abajo cuando vio como veía a Saionji Kaoru.

Y desde entonces lo había odiado, o al menos había aparentado hacerlo para tratar de sacarlo de su cabeza. Lo detestaba porque se había fijado en Saionji y no en él y porque a pesar de que no había recibido una carta de platino tenía la misma habilidad y tal vez más que él con los ordenadores. Odiaba no saber que era lo que él y la reina hacían cuando estaban a solas y la estrecha relación que mantenían.

Por eso había estado tan impactado cuando Saionji y Niwa anunciaron su relación sin la más mínima reacción del fiel perro de la tesorería.

Verificó una tercera vez los cálculos que había hecho y los guardó en la memoria de su ordenador. Se estiró un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia Omi, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Casi suelta un gemido al verlo.

Tenía el saco de la escuela sobre el escritorio al lado de la computadora. Su cabello estaba enmarañado como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio, o mejor aún como si acabase de tener una sesión de increíble sexo. La corbata desanudada y colgando por los hombros anchos del peliplateado y la camisa solo abotonada por el centro. Su mirada viajó más abajo y contuvo una exclamación al ver que sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y la bragueta abajo, dejando ver la línea de su cadera y el color oscuro de su bóxer.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fuese aún más sexy de lo que normalmente era?

Sentía unas ganas terribles de saltar sobre él y comerse su cuerpo entero. Pero gracias al autocontrol que había desarrollado después de muchos enfrentamientos que más que disgustarlo lo dejaban caliente y con ganas de joder o ser jodido logró controlar sus impulsos y simplemente quedarse como idiota viendo aquella imagen de pecado.

Pudo ver claramente como una sonrisa retorcida por la victoria adornaba el rostro de Omi y como era observado él mismo por el rabillo. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando a Shichijo se le ocurrió lamerse los labios mientras lo miraba.

De seguir así sucumbiría.

Nee – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo un solo momento. Sus manos hábiles con las teclas ahora estaban siendo utilizadas para una labor más loable. Una de ellas acariciaba sus labios y la otra recorría el hueso de su cadera, subía hasta sus abdominales marcados y bajaba otra vez, tocando con un dedo por debajo de su ropa interior. – seguro de que no quieres hacer nada más interesante que esos interminables trabajos… -

Y esa deliciosa lengua salió de su boca para acariciar tanto sus labios como sus dedos. La mirada de Omi viajó hasta el bulto en sus pantalones y su sonrisa se acentuó más.

Creo que ambos tenemos ganas de jugar, ¿no es así? -

Lo estaba invitando, maldita sea. A cada momento se sentía más caliente y con menos capacidad de razonar. Su maldito cuerpo lo traicionaba y su mente maquinaba formas de llegar hasta el otro chico, besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y después enterrarse entre sus piernas.

Mi entrada está palpitando Nakajima-san – La mano de Omi ya no solo tocaba la piel que estaba cerca del elástico del bóxer, sino que estaba tocando con todo descaro su miembro, mostrando cuan excitado estaba. – quiero que me jodas –

Y eso fue el detonante. Era él quien se estaba ofreciendo y como hombre que era nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad así.

Casi sin ser visto llegó hasta el peliplateado y tomándolo por la cintura lo alzó para poder devorar su boca. No era un beso tierno, más bien estaban descargando toda su furia y frustración de hasta entonces. Las manos de Nakajima viajaron hasta su trasero y apretaron sus nalgas con fuerza para que ambas erecciones se rozasen.

¿Esto es lo que querías? – le habló al oído con la voz ronca - Me tienes duro chucho, me has tenido duro por demasiado tiempo y vienes y te me ofreces así – mordió el cuello de Omi con fuerza y después recorrió con su lengua las marcas que dejaron sus dientes al enterrarse en la piel. Aquél arrebato había sido violento y pasional al mismo tiempo y Shichijo estaba encantado con la violenta lujuria que había despertado en el de lentes.

Eres tan estúpido que no te diste cuenta de que he estado provocándote todo este tiempo gatito – gimió cuando las manos de Hideaki se adentraron en sus pantalones y apretaron una vez más su trasero, pero esta vez teniendo piel con piel.

Tu mente es demasiado retorcida –

Se fueron desvistiendo uno al otro dispuestos a cumplir sus fantasías.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían estado casi toda la mañana en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, haciendo el amor excitados por el morbo que les causaba pensar que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Gracias a dios, aquello que les causaba morbo nunca sucedió y nadie llegó escandalizado por su sesión de sexo matinal.

Tatsuya había insistido al final en dejarlo en la puerta de la tesorería para así poder estar con Kaoru por un rato más pues sabía demasiado bien que habían aprovechado su tiempo en algo placentero pero que haría que se retrasasen en su trabajo. Niwa casi podía ver a su amigo enfurecido lanzándole objetos puntiagudos y manteniéndolo hasta altas horas de la noche revisando papeles que parecían no tener final.

El pasillo se les estaba haciendo demasiado corto a los dos, aunque eran concientes de la larga distancia que había entre la tesorería y el consejo estudiantil. Casi por llegar a su destino se detuvieron a besarse por última vez pero se detuvieron a medio camino cuando escucharon un gemido que venía directamente de tras la puerta de la tesorería.

Se acercaron un poco más sin salir de su asombro.

Ese es… - los ojos de Kaoru estaban desorbitados de la impresión, reconociendo la voz de su amigo Omi casi de inmediato.

Tu… perro - le corroboró su novio.

Y los gemidos siguieron viniendo.

Vamos – escucharon la voz de Shichijo entrecortada al hablar – mué… muévete más rápido Hide… ki – y después de eso vino hasta ellos un largo gemido.

Eres tan estrecho – y esa era claramente la voz del nombrado.

Ahora era el turno de Tetsuya de sentir que la mandíbula se le caía hasta el suelo y el de Kaoru de mirarlo sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Y ese era… -

Tu gato – afirmó pasando una mano por su largo cabello.

Y las palabras obscenas siguieron llegando, dejándolos tan impresionados como asustados y traumatizados.

Nunca volveré a ver a Omi de la misma manera – enterró la cara entre sus manos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes y los sonidos de él.

Será mejor que dejemos jugar a las mascotas solas -

Fin.


	3. Enamorado a segunda vista

Momentos para nosotros.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos y mejor que sigan siendo de Yuu-sama, porque yo hubiera hecho una mierda de serie.

N/a: Gracias a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo. En realidad no sé cuantos sean porque estoy subiendo todo el mismo día… ha venido a mí la inspiración y no pienso abandonarla de momento. Escribiré como loca hasta que mi musa se valla o yo tenga demasiado sueño como para seguir escribiendo. Este fic me duele escribirlo, porque voy a separar a mis queridos gemelos, pero espero que quede bien.

Sin más que contarles, les deseo buena lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ozawa Kakeru & Yukihiko Naruse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había llevado una gran desilusión cuando Keita, su adorado Honey le había rechazado diciéndole que amaba a Endo-kun y que estaría con él lo que la vida le permitiera. Había estado triste, pero sobre todo celoso. No porque Keita hubiera preferido a Kazuki que a él, sino porque comenzaba a dudar que en el ancho mundo hubiera alguien destinado para él.

En la cancha se estaba notando su distracción mental, especialmente cuando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se estrelló contra una de las rejas por no ver por donde corría. Escuchó como sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo y tuvo ganas de maldecir a la suerte por toda su desgracia pero contuvo todo el berrinche que hubiera querido soltar.

De la nada apareció uno de los gemelos Ozawa. Se inclinó hacia él que estaba en cuclillas y le tendió una mano. Nunca había visto actuar a uno de los hermanos sin el otro, por lo que le extrañó no ver a la pareja, sino solo a uno de sus integrantes. Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y miró los ojos de su compañero de club por un momento.

Gracias, eh… - comprendiendo lo que sucedía, le sonrió y restó importancia al asunto.

Kakeru –

Lo siento, pero es que son… - se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas.

Idénticos, lo sé, después de todo somos gemelos - dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero muy en el fondo, Naruse supo que había dolor escondido en su mirada.

Y desde ese momento lo vio con ojo crítico. Y descubrió que después de todo, los gemelos Ozawa solo eran idénticos en apariencia.

Wataru inclinaba más la raqueta mientras la sostenía en posición de descanso y utilizaba más los smash que Kakeru. Kakeru, por su parte, hacía unos globos geniales y era fantástico con los saques rápidos. Wataru siempre iba con el cabello pinado hacia la izquierda y Kakeru hacia la derecha. Kakeru tenía una voz más aguda que la de Wataru y además era un poco más propenso a la actuación individual, al contrario de Wataru que no hacía nada sin que su hermano gemelo estuviera cerca y aprobara todo.

Poco a poco quedó fascinado con el mundo entero que rodeaba a esos chicos, en especial al que esa tarde, cuando estaba deprimido le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

No había pasado ni un mes y ya conocía todo lo que alguien podía conocer a una persona desde fuera de Kakeru. Mentalmente había comenzado a llamarlo de manera cariñosa y ansiaba poder hablar más a menudo con él y no con el dúo que se completaba uno al otro las frases.

Una tarde estaba caminando por uno de los tantos caminos que rodeaban el bosque que envolvía la academia cuando vio algo que le revolvió las entrañas. Era él, estaba seguro. Kakeru estaba sonrojado y sonreía alegremente a Tetsuya Niwa, el presidente del consejo de estudiantes. Siempre supo que ambos chicos sentían una gran admiración por Ou-sama, pero nunca se le ocurrió que tal vez sintiesen algo más que admiración. El de cabellos castaños se agachó hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Kakeru y después de decir algo el rostro de Kakeru se encendió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Salió de su lugar dando grandes zancadas, sin notar la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía el rey del campus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Naruse-sempai?- reconoció la voz enseguida y al levantar la vista solo encontró lo que ya esperaba. Frente a él, mirándolo preocupado estaba uno de los gemelos Ozawa, específicamente el que estaba comenzando a volver su mundo de cabeza. No había sentido eso ni siquiera cuando estaba seguro de que perdería a Keita. Nunca en su corta vida había sentido esa opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad y que dificultaba que razonara como era debido.

Kakeru –

Los ojos del chico de cabellos color púrpura se abrieron de golpe al oír su nombre de sus labios, lo cual hizo sonreír con ganas al rubio, pero solo hizo que viniera a su mente su rostro sonrojado y la cercanía del cuerpo de Niwa.

Pensé que Ou-sama sería el único – soltó de la nada, dejándolo confundido.

¿Eh? –

Cuando entramos al BL, tomos nos llaman por nuestro apellido, y cuando se acercan a nosotros lo hacen como una sola unidad, no como los dos entes que somos. Por eso admiramos tanto a Ou-sama. Él simplemente llegó y dijo "Hola, Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil. No sé cual es cual, pero con el tiempo sabré cual es Wataru y cual es Kakeru" – el chico se sentó al lado de su sempai – y lo hizo. En realidad no es que no tengamos individualidad, es que nos hemos acostumbrado a ser uno para la gente. Ou-sama es el único que cuando habla con nosotros lo hace o conmigo o con Wataru, para él no somos uno, sino dos –

Parece que lo aprecias mucho – y por dentro retorció las palabras con desprecio y mucho dolor. Nunca había hecho nada para ganarse el cariño del chico, y no esperaba que si un día llegaba y le decía "Honey" como hizo un día con Keita, el fuera a reaccionar igual. Seguramente le diría con tono hiriente que no deseaba nada con él y que buscara a otra persona.

El problema radicaba en que él no quería a otra persona. Se había podido recuperar del golpe de perder sin luchar una vez, de saber que esa persona no lo amaba desde el principio, pero ya no podría. Esta vez ni siquiera se había acercado, sino que se había enamorado viéndolo desde lo lejos.

Abrazó sus rodillas y enterró la cara en el hueco que quedaba entre su pecho y sus piernas flexionadas. Las lágrimas se acumulaban lentamente bajo sus parpados cerrados y sabía que no podría contener el sollozo que se formaba en su garganta por mucho tiempo más.

¿Sempai? – esta vez, el tono con el que lo llamó estaba cargado con preocupación. Se dijo que lo más probable es que se estuviera volviendo loco o todo fuera obra de su alocada imaginación. - ¿es por Keita, no es así? –

Levantó el rostro, contorsionado aún por la tristeza y se encontró con una expresión muy parecida en la cara del chico. Sus cejas decaídas y los ojos a medio cerrar. Los labios dulces y rozados temblaban y se curvaban hacia abajo. Casi podía jurar que de haber sido un cachorro las orejas habrían estado caídas y replegadas contra su cráneo.

Es por culpa de Keita que ha estado todo este tiempo así – y por poco y no oye el ligero gimoteo que salió de los labios de Kakeru. El chico ya no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavaba en el suelo, como si las cintas de sus zapatos fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. – es por eso que no puedo entrar al corazón de Sempai –

Esa declaración lo dejó tan impactado que no se dio cuenta de cuando el chico echó a correr para escapar de todos aquellos sentimientos. El también sentía la opresión en el pecho que sentía su sempai, pero porque sentía que nunca podría alcanzar del corazón de enamoradizo hombre. Nunca había posado sus ojos en él antes, y sabía perfectamente que sus amores eran de enamoramiento a primera vista. Por mucho que se esforzara en mejorar y ser distinto a su hermano él nunca vería cuanto deseaba que lo notara.

Yukihiko por fin se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y quiso darse de golpes contra las paredes. Corrió por todo el campus buscándolo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Atardecía cuando se dio cuenta de que una sombra se proyectaba hacia él desde lo lejos. Era la figura de Kakeru, pero cuando corrió a su encuentro se dio cuenta de que no era él. Wataru venía acompañado de un alumno de primer año de cabello negro y ojos del color del granito, si bien era apuesto Naruse sentía que la belleza que compartían los hermanos merecía mucho más.

¿Naruse-sempai? –

Ambos chicos lo miraban extrañados, pues cuando se acercó a ellos se quedó ahí, simplemente de pie con la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos sobre sus hombros.

chicos… ¿han visto a Kakeru? –

Los ojos de Wataru se abrieron con sorpresa y después una sonrisa tranquila se instaló en sus labios. Se volvió a ver a su acompañante, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Nos lo encontramos cuando veníamos para acá. Se veía muy triste. Así que Takeuchi-kun, nuestro compañero en el club le ofreció acompañarlo hasta su habitación – el moreno a su lado soltó una risilla poco disimulada que se ganó un codazo por parte del de pelo violáceo. – esta… -

Pero Naruse ya había comenzado a correr.

Bien, creo que el trabajo está hecho – sonrió con malicia Wataru.

Eres perverso, ¿lo sabías? –

Claro, soy el amo del chantaje emocional –

El moreno negó divertido y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Wataru.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tocó con desesperación la puerta donde sabía dormía su compañero de club. Bajo su piel bullía el calor de los celos que las palabras del otro hermano habían despertado en él tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Nadie abrió.

Tenía toda la intención de comenzar a gritar para ser oído, pero desde la planta baja le llegó el sonido de una charla.

Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Takeuchi-kun - era la voz de Kakeru y él hervía tan solo de escucharlo llamar a otra persona con un apelativo tan normal como –kun.

No fue nada Kakeru-san –

Entonces, es mejor que me vaya, es tarde – Se recargó contra la barandilla frente a él y inclinó el cuerpo para ver lo que pasaba debajo. El tal Takeuchi tenía al ojirojizo apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared y a Kakeru no parecía gustarle eso para nada. Se revolvía en su lugar tratando de encontrar un hueco por donde escapar. Sin dejar de escuchar, dio largas zancadas para llegar lo más pronto posible a las escaleras.

Aún no Kakeru-san… - Kakeru comenzaba a exasperarse de que ese tipo se tomara tantas confianzas con él – he tenido ganas de usted desde hace mucho y no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad –

Kakeru defendió su rostro con los brazos, pero Takeuchi se adelantó a esto y tomando las muñecas del chico lo dejó con los brazos sobre su cabeza y sin poder moverlos.

No te resistas Kakeru-chan –

Y lo único que podía hacer era ver como el chico se acercaba a él con los labios fuertemente apretados.

¡Teme! – y fue alejado a la fuerza por un potente puñetazo directo a su rostro. Kakeru se le quedó viendo sin poder creer que justo él estuviera ahí para salvarlo. Se vio apresado por los brazos de Naruse en un abrazo posesivo mientras este dirigía una mirada al chico que si las miradas matasen este ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra más tieso que una tabla. – Vuelves a acercarte a "MI" novio y te juro que mueres, ¿entendido? –

No necesitó decir más para que el chico saliera corriendo hacia cualquier parte. El donde no les importaba a ninguno de los dos en ese momento.

Naruse-sem… - los dedos de su sempai posándose sobre sus labios le impidieron seguir hablando.

Nada de sempai ahora cariño – le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que en su vida Kakeru hubiera visto – te quiero, ¿lo sabes? –

Los ojos rojizos de Kakeru se inundaron de lágrimas de emoción y su boca se abrió y se cerró sin saber que decir o hacer. Pronto estaba llorando contra el pecho de Yukihiko.

¿qué sucede cariño? – le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura.

¿Estoy soñando verdad? – la afirmación, más que pregunta hicieron que Naruse riera un poco y lo abrazara con más fuerza.

Entonces soy muy afortunado de estar en tus sueños, amor –

Secó las lágrimas del menor con su mano y besó las que caían ya por sus mejillas hasta borrar toda duda de la mirada de Kakeru. El chico sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó a él también.

¿Entonces? – le sonrió con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano - ¿Desde cuando soy tu novio? –

Desde que decidí que eres mío –

¿Tuyo? – alzó las cejas como expresión de extrañeza.

Sí – lo tomó por el mentón y plantó un ligero beso sobre los labios del menor – de nadie más –

Tuyo –

Y se besaron con ternura que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una intensidad pasional que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Lo pegó contra la pared en la que antes Takeuchi lo había tenido apresado y arremetió aún con más fuerza contra la boca de su novio. Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando mordió y succionó su labio inferior.

Dios – se quejó mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda. El rubio jadeó cuando Kakeru tocó un lugar en su nuca que era especialmente sensible.

Y puedo hacerte sentir más querido… mucho más –

Se olvidaron del lugar donde estaban. Naruse tomó el trasero de su pequeño y lo alzó para que envolviera las piernas entorno a él. Sus miembros se frotaron aún sobre la ropa haciendo que ambos gimieran sin control, tratando de acallarse mutuamente con besos desenfrenados.

El público a su alrededor no se quejaba pero de seguir así ellos mismos no podrían controlar sus hormonas.

¡Naruse! ¡Ozawa! – se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, petrificados por la realidad que se hacía palpable con solo esas palabras. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, viéndose primero uno al otro y después enfrentando al jefe de dormitorios.

Parece que te divertías hermanito – se burló Wataru.

Sí, me divertía – frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que por culpa de ellos ahora eso estaba dicho en tiempo pasado.

Yo… lo siento… - tartamudeaba su disculpa al jefe de dormitorios que lo mirada de manera acusante. Al final, todos oyeron el suspiro cansado del arquero y se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

Si quieren hacerlo, por favor, vayan a sus habitaciones y no den espectáculos –

Y sin más, se fue, esperando encontrar en sus propias habitaciones a su novio esperándolo, aunque eso, ellos nunca lo sabrían.

Fin.


	4. Y Jinsan fue feliz

Momentos para nosotros

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Higuri Yuu y no tengo intención de obtener nada a cambio por esta historia además de sus reviews.

N/a: Gracias por leer estos pequeños fics. Me alegro de que les gusten y sigan leyendo. Como me ha encantado la relación platónica que Jin mantiene tantos años con su amigo en coma, me propuse hacer un fic donde ambos terminen juntos y felices. Espero que no los defraude.

Un beso para todos, y que disfruten la lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoshizumi Hiroya & Matzuoka Jin

0o0o0o0o0o0

Matsuoka Jin fue verdaderamente feliz cuando, mientras visitaba al que era el amor de su vida en el hospital y le hablaba, esperando que pudiera oírle en su inconciencia, este abrió los ojos por primera vez después de su largo, largo letargo.

Pero supo que jamás había conocido la verdadera felicidad cuando esta lo golpeó con toda su fuerza pasional en el beso que Hiroya le arrancó de los labios mientras sus dedos flacos por todo el tiempo en cama se perdían con parsimonia entre sus cabellos plateados. Cada vez que lo recordaba se quedaba por lo menos diez minutos sonriendo como idiota, completamente alelado. Casi siempre siendo el mismo Hiroya el que lo sacaba del transe a base de nuevos besos que lo dejaban en un nuevo letargo.

Kazuki-kun me ha dicho que podrás entrar a trabajar como maestro de ciencias en la escuela – le comentó mientras pelaba una manzana y la troceaba para dársela después. Aquella rutina diaria que se había auto impuesto hasta ese momento lo hacía condenadamente dichoso, pues aunque había tenido que pedir un permiso especial para no ir a trabajar a la academia, trabajo que no sabía como había conservado después de lo que hizo, ese tiempo era el más maravilloso que había pasado en toda su vida. Estaba con Hiroya, después de todo.

Si sigues hablándome de Suzubishi-kun voy a comenzar a sospechar que tienes algo con él – bromeó, alargando la mano hacia el plato donde Jin-san dejaba los trozos de manzana recién pelados.

Jin vio a su "mejor amigo" con consternación y después de mucho rato se echó a reír. Hiroya sonrió al de cabello largo y le lanzó lo que quedaba de su pedazo de manzana a la cara para hacerlo callar. Eso ocasionó que Jin frunciera el ceño y se lanzara a hacer cosquillas al cuerpo repuesto y rehabilitado de Yoshizumi, que contraatacó con el mismo método de tortura. Sus risas seguramente se escuchaban por todo el piso del hospital, o eso pensaron cuando una de las enfermeras abrió la puerta ceñuda y les ordenó a ambos que pararan bajo amenaza de sacar a la calle al enfermero de

Bell Liberty School.

El peliplateado tuvo la sensación de volver a ser un niño regañado por un profesor, lo cual era algo paradójico, siendo ellos los profesores. Y aunque dejaron de "atacarse", Jin se quedó tendido junto al castaño, acurrucando su cara en el cuello del otro y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Hiroya mientras él le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

Jin – lo llamó con su vos áspera aún por todos los años de desuso. Jin se preguntó si su vos siempre había sido tan sensual o si era el efecto de la aspereza, pues su cuerpo tembló con anticipación al escucharlo.

Mhm… - le hizo saber que lo escudaba y levantó la cabeza hacia él.

Pero Yoshizumi Hiroya no dijo nada, sólo atrapó los labios carnosos y rosados del otro con destreza, mordiendo el inferior para obtener el paso a su cavidad bucal. Jin se apresuró a enredar sus brazos tras el cuello de Hiroya mientras perdía sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de su nuca. El beso, en un principio lento y amoroso, estaba volviéndose más y más necesitado y pasional a medida que pasaban los segundos. Y no es que Jin tuviera mucha experiencia, de hecho, a la única persona que había besado en su vida era a quien besaba en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que nunca podría encontrar quien lo hiciera estremecer de tal manera como lo hacía Hiroya. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y acariciaron tan sensualmente que el peli plateado sintió que desfallecería de placer, pero no le importaba morir de una sobredosis de lujuria si moría besando esos labios, siendo lamido, mordido y chupado de esa manera.

Soltando un jadeo audible dejó que Hiroya avanzara todo lo que quisiera por su cuello, aún cuando sus labios clamaban aún por el tacto de los de él, pero si de algo era conciente aún era que él viviría lo que le restara de vida para complacer todos los deseos del castaño, y si él quería dejarle un chupete en el cuello, pues le dejaría hacerle un chupete en el cuello, aunque luego se muriera de vergüenza cuando alguien le preguntara el origen del moretón.

Y de pronto Yoshizumi se detuvo, dejando a Jin caliente, empalmado y listo para replicar. No lo hizo sólo porque sus neuronas parecieron tomarse unas vacaciones en el momento en que Hiroya posó sus penetrantes ojos sobre los suyos, causando que ambos colores se fundieran y todo Jin se convirtiera en un flan. Más aún cuando sus palabras lograron pasar la barrera de la incredulidad y le taladraron el cerebro.

Te amo Jin –

Mitsuoka Jin supo que ese sería otro momento que lo atolondraría por el resto de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando al fin dieron el alta a Hiroya y pudo dejar el hospital este no hizo más que quejarse por el hecho de que lo obligaran a hacerlo en silla de ruedas, y que le prohibieran comprarse una moto por "razones médicas". La enfermera que lo había atendido todo su tiempo en ese hospital, porque Jin ya le había explicado que lo había estado trasladado de hospital en hospital cada vez que los doctores se rendían con su caso, los acompañó hasta las puertas para verificar que lo llevaran en un coche, no como Hiroya había pedido, en la parte trasera de la moto de Jin. La mujer era anciana y muy conservadora, se escandalizaba cada vez que veía a los dos jóvenes en actitud demasiado cariñosa para su gusto y los reprendía pidiendo que no trataran así a sus "pobres nervios", lo cual se había convertido en el deporte favorito del castaño.

Te tengo una sorpresa – susurró Jin en su oído cuando iban ya en el taxi, con una silla de ruedas en el maletero que Hiroya no pensaba utilizar nunca en su vida y que sólo había aceptado comprar para mantener tranquilo al cano.

Hiroya, como buen científico siempre había tenido una curiosidad demasiado despierta para el gusto de la mayoría, así que las palabras de su acompañante sólo hicieron que estuviera inquieto el resto del camino.

Alzo una ceja cuando el taxi se detuvo en un complejo de apartamentos que estaba en casi el centro de la ciudad, mirando incrédulo a Jin, imaginando que ahí era donde vivía.

No pensé que el sueldo de enfermero diera para tanto – el comentario hizo reír al de cabello largo pero aún así no hizo ningún comentario y, tomándolo de la mano mientras el portero les ayudaba con la silla de ruedas lo condujo hacia las puertas de cristal del edificio.

Los esperan en el apartamento, señor - dijo el hombre a Jin, entregándole la silla de ruedas y volviendo a su puesto en la portería. Aún así, no pasó desapercibido para Hiroya la forma en que el hombre, de nos más de cuarenta, se comió con la mirada a su compañero.

Gruñó muy bajo, tanto que Jin ni lo escuchó y lanzó una mirada amenazante al portero que este pasó por alto, dedicándose a mirar el trasero del más femenino de los presentes cuando caminaba hacia los ascensores. Celoso, el castaño pasó un brazo por la cintura de Jin y lo acercó a su cuerpo, plantándole un beso de película antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Subieron hasta el quinto piso y para su sorpresa, al abrirse las puertas sólo vio una puerta que abrir. Jin sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y bajó el picaporte, dandole paso a él primero.

El lugar era amplio y confortable, lleno de colores cálidos y muebles modernistas. En la pared más amplia del salón, visible desde la entrada estaba una copia del cuadro favorito de Hiroya, _Starry Night_.

En su escrutinio del lugar pudo darse cuenta de que ya había alguien en la casa esperándolos. Un par de zapatos estaban bien acomodados en la entrada y poco después de que Jin cerrara la puerta sonaron los pasos presurosos de alguien por uno de los pasillos.

Un joven de no más de veinte años se dejó ver ante ellos, vestido con una camisa gris con dos botones abiertos, un pantalón negro pegado completamente a sus fornidas piernas y el cabello castaño claro cayendo a los costados de su cara de manera angelical. Su mirada sonrió a conjunto con sus labios al ver a Jin, y su alegría se hizo notar aún más evidentemente cuando lo llamó.

¡Jin-san! – corrió lo poco que le quedaba para llegar hasta ellos y se detuvo sólo a escasos centímetros del de cabellos plateados. Jin le sonrió y se acercó aún más a él, abrazándolo con cariño y sonriéndole. Hiroya sintió que se le revolvían las tripas y no pudo contener un nuevo gruñido.

Más tranquilamente se hizo notar otra presencia en el lugar. No era tan guapo como el primer joven, y ciertamente era menor que él, pero los ojos azules del pelirrojo eran tan hermosos que Hiroya tuvo la necesidad de parpadear cuando el niño lo miró y le sonrió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al acercarse el chico, aún sonriendo de esa manera que parecía que tenías al sol enfrente, el primer chico lo abrazó de la cintura, acomodándose en la espalda del más bajo.

Buenas tardes Jin-san – habló el pelirrojo – un gusto Yoshizumi-san, me alegro de que al fin esté bien –

Ehh – Parpadeó confuso, mirando toda la escena. Tanto Jin como el que abrazaba al pelirrojo sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

Permita que me presente Yoshizumi-san, mi nombre es Suzubishi Kazuki, presidente actual de la empresa Suzubishi. Él es mi novio, Itou Keita – Hiroya miró al chico sin poder creer sus palabras. Había conocido al anterior dueño de la Suzubishi cuando trabajaba en la empresa sólo por fotos, sabía que era un hombre severo y gruñón, pero que había llevado muy lejos a su empresa a base de pasar por sobre los demás. Ciertamente, cuando Jin le comentó de que conocía al nuevo dueño de la Suzubishi, y le dijo que era un hombre joven y amable, no imaginó que sería tan joven, tan apuesto y tan cordial. Se veía en sus ojos el cariño que sentía por Jin y el amor que profesaba al pequeño en sus brazos. En ese primer encuentro Hiroya decidió que el chico le caía de maravilla.

Un gusto Suzubishi-san, Itou-san – los saludó a ambos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Vengan al comedor, he preparado la comida – les dijo Keita, arrastrando con él a su novio que no se dignaba a soltarlo para dejarlo caminar, y siendo seguido por un Jin sonriente y un extrañado Hiroya, que aún no entendía qué estaban haciendo los dos chicos en el apartamento de su "novio"- Técnicamente aún no lo eran pues no se lo había pedido.

La mesa estaba puesta para cuatro, la sola visión de la comida hizo que su pobre estómago reclamara por alimento, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar y reír a sus compañeros.

Por su regreso Yoshizumi-san – alzó Itou una copa y los otros tres lo imitaron, chocándolas en medio de la mesa.

Viéndolos convivir, y sabiendo lo que Jin había hecho a ambos chicos, Hiroya reafirmó su simpatía hacia los más jóvenes. La pareja era un caso especial, se dijo, pensando en que cualquiera hubiera aborrecido a su secuestrador, por muchas explicaciones o motivos que este diera, pero no, ahí estaban ellos, riendo y divirtiéndose sin restricciones con quien deberían de odiar.

Le era imposible a él también odiar al mayor de la joven pareja sólo por ser el dueño de la empresa responsable de su coma, además, él aún no era dueño de ella para que en ese entonces hubiera podido hacer algo. No tenía la culpa de nada.

Yoshizumi-san – comenzó a hablar Kazuki – me siento terriblemente desilusionado por lo que mi padre hizo con usted. Sé que no había nada que yo pudiera haber hecho en ese entonces, pero soy capaz de enmendar eso en el presente. Quiero que sepa que tiene en mí un amigo en el que puede contar para cualquier necesidad futura. Este apartamento, todo lo que contiene, un puesto en Bell Liberty School y por supuesto un fondo monetario no son suficiente para devolverle todos los años de su vida que pasó en coma, ni para poder aliviar el dolor que todo ese tiempo Jin-san sufrió, pero espero que sean suficiente para que no tenga que preocuparse por nada más que su felicidad en este futuro que la vida le ha dado –

Tardó un rato en salir de su estupor, pero cuando al fin logró comprender que ese apartamento era suyo y no de Jin comenzó a repetirle una y otra vez al joven Suzubishi que todo aquello no era necesario, pero Kazuki no aceptó un no por respuesta y después de la comida, cuando Kazuki y Keita se fueron, Hiroya aún era el dueño del departamento.

Te dije que Kazuki-kun era un buen chico – se recargó Jin contra él, aún entre sus brazos.

Y muy cabezota – agregó, y Jin le dio la razón.

Será porque yo le enseñé – se encogió de hombros y después besó al más alto en la mejilla, yendo hacia la cocina para recoger todo lo que había quedado después de comer. Mentalmente, Jin agradeció la existencia del lavavajillas.

Hiroya se quedó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina viendo a su novio moverse por el lugar, acomodando los platos en una de las bandejas del electrodoméstico y canturrear por lo bajo. Supo que podría acostumbrarse a ver eso todos los días de su vida.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el cuerpo delgado de Jin y lo cubrió completamente con el suyo, acomodando sus manos en las caderas del más pequeño y encajando sus labios en la curva de su cuello, mordisqueando la sensible piel unas cuantas veces hasta que escucho gemir al dueño de sus atenciones.

¿Qué haces Hiroya? – jadeó Jin al tiempo que un temblor le recorría de pies a cabeza cuando las manos del castaño acercaron su trasero a su pelvis hasta que pudo sentir la erección del mayor presionarse contra sus nalgas.

Te hago el amor Jin –

Una vez más, Jin sintió que podría reventar de la felicidad y morir tranquilo. Hiroya, después de que había caído en coma con la duda, al fin logró resolverla. Su cuerpo si se amoldaba perfectamente con el de su ex compañero de trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Años más tarde los pasillos de Bell Liberty School eran tan ruidosos como siempre, que no por ser personas especiales eran muy diferentes a los demás.

Hiroya, aún con su bata de laboratorio agradeció al cielo haber podido escapar de las garras de Umino-sensei y de su nuevo gato, Tonosama II, que desgraciadamente era igualito a su padre. Había tenido que estar con ellos toda la tarde tras sus clases, y desde su punto de vista, estar en esa compañía cansaba más que todas las clases que pudiera dar en su vida.

Corrió el Shoji muy lentamente, entrando a la enfermería con toda la discreción que pudo, intentando darle una sorpresa a su pareja.

Jin estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo lo que parecía ser un historial médico. Se le veía concentrado en su tarea, lo cual le dio esperanza a Hiroya de lograr su objetivo. Avanzó de pintillas hasta casi dos pasos de la silla giratoria del enfermero, alargó su mano tan lentamente como pudo y…

No me asustarás Hiroya – soltó de repente Jin sin inmutarse ni separar la vista de los papeles que con tanto esmero parecía estar revisando.

Aghh – se quejó con berrinche – nunca logro sorprenderte –se quejó como un niño pequeño, haciendo sonreír a Jin sin que el otro lo notara. "Pero si lo haces muchas veces" pensó, recordando todos los momentos en que el castaño lograba sorprenderlo con sus besos y caricias espontáneas.

Y otro de eso momentos ocurrió. Hiroya lo jaló del brazo para empujarlo hacia su pecho, sentándolo sobre sus rodillas. Se besaron fieramente hasta que el más bajo se quedó sin aire y tuvo que buscarlo en jadeos que hicieron endurecer al mayor. Un nuevo jadeo escapó de los labios de Jin cuando sintió lo excitado que su pareja estaba en ese momento.

Los besos del castaño se deslizaron a su cuello mientras que sus manos se colaban bajo la bata de Jin y su camisa, acariciándole el abdomen con una mano, y subiendo peligrosamente hasta uno de sus pezones y la otra, al contrario que su gemela, bajando para tantear el elástico de los calzoncillos del de pelo plateado.

Aquí no, Hiroya – y aunque lo dijo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su pareja no lo escuchara y siguiera con lo que estaba hasta que ambos estuvieran tan agotados que no se pudieran mover de la camilla de la enfermería.

¿No te da morbo saber que en cualquier momento nos pueden encontrar? – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y lamió su nuca, bajando aún más su mano, esta vez dentro de la tela del bóxer para buscar el miembro erecto de Jin.

Hiroya – gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, impaciente porque lo tocara.

Ves – el aliento del moreno en su cuello lo hizo estremecer – estás tan impaciente porque te tome en esta camilla tanto como yo quiero estar en tu interior… - "en tu podidamente apretado interior" agregó para sí mismo.

Sí… - perdió la voz en un grito ahogado con su mano cuando la mano que se había colado en su ropa interior encontró lo que buscaba.

Feliz aniversario Jin – dicho lo dicho se encargó de emplear su mano libre en la tarea de desvestir a su amante sin importarle el hecho de que la puerta de la enfermería podía ser abierta en cualquier momento. Tenían diez años juntos, y eso había que celebrarlo.

Además, siempre había querido violarse a su novio en su entorno de trabajo para que sintiera lo mismo que él sentía cada vez que miraba el escritorio del aula en la que impartía clases.

Fin

.


End file.
